Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon
Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP melee variant of the Bladed Knuckles featured in CrossFire. Overview The Bladed Knuckles has been remade by a master weapon smith with a shiny infernal dragon carving on it. It was built with a special material and a red gem is attached into it to increase its value and give some buffs to the user. Performance This Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon is suitable in any close combat situation. Its attack range increases for every opponent it kills. 'Advantages' * High rate of punch on primary attack mode (LMB). * Very high damage on secondary attack mode (RMB). * Fast primary and secondary attack speed than normal Knuckles. * Long attack range. * Attack range increases after 3 successful kills. * Fast switch to other weapons. * Lightweight (No speed reduction). 'Disadvantages' * Low damage on primary attack mode (LMB). Availability * CF China ''' * '''CF Russia * CF West * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF Español * CF Indonesia * CF Japan * CF Philippines VVIP Effects * Aura Attack: **With each kill, owners will collect 1 reiki. When 3 reikies are collected, this weapons will increase the RMB's attack range. Special killmarks and killsound will play instead of the basic one. Reiki won't be reset after dead, and the Aura Attack won't reset on missing - it stays until you get a kill. This effect is not available in Challenge Mode, Mutation Mode variants and BOT-TD (except BOT-Mix mode). * Wiped Out: **Enemies attacked from behind or when they are open to attack (that is when they are preparing to swing their melee) will be sent flying backward, similar to the effect from Field Shovel-Born Beast. Special killmarks and killsound will play instead of the basic one. Not applied in BOT-TD but available in almost modes included Challenge Mode and Extra Mode like Sheep Mode and King Mode. * Faster Movement Speed. * Quick Hand Fast switch to other weapons (does not stack). * 120% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. Variants Knuckle2_InfernalDragon_NG.png|Noble Gold Knuckle2_InfernalDragon_Piece.png|Piece Trivia * This is the first melee weapon and yet another weapon from Infernal Dragon VVIP variant, after long presence from VVIP weapons. * This is the second VVIP weapon that features a jewel, the first being M4A1-S Jewelry. * In CF Russia, players will receive a 30 day AK47-Knife Flying Dragon upon purchase of Knuckle-Hydra at a discounted price and if they already own a VVIP weapon, they will receive a 30 day TRG-21 Aries. ** Also in CF Russia, this VVIP is named Hydra, an aquatic serpentine beast in Greek and Roman mythology that possessed numerous heads. * In CF Philippines, Bladed Knuckles Infernal Dragon can be purchased at 35% discount, along with M4A1-S Prism Beast. There is also a VIP package of it bundled with M4A1-S Prism Beast and AK47-Knife Born Beast for 2400 EC. * In CF Indonesia, the special killsound of the weapon is missing when players get an each kills and only shows the special killmarks. This glitch is not fixed yet. Media Images= KNID2.png|Render KNID1.png|Render #2 BK_Infernal.png|Render #3 KNID3.png|Side view Knuckle-ID.png|HUD Bl._Knuckles_ID_reiki.png|HUD (Aura Attack) Banner_Knuckles.png|Artwork |-| Videos= CrossFire China 2.0 Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon (VIP) ☆ Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 Cross Fire China Knuckle 2-InfernalDragon (VVIP) GamePlay ! CrossFire China 2.0 Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon (VIP) CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 Blade Knuckles-Infernal Dragon ☆ CrossFire China Bladed Knuckles-Infernal Dragon Promo CrossFire VN - Bladed Knuckles Infernal Dragon Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:VVIP